Of Belonging
by Elanra
Summary: A year after Nezumi's return. Shion gets hit on, Nezumi's finds it amusing... on the outside.


Of Belonging

* * *

Shion is still pouting when they enter the apartment. Nezumi walks in front of him with his hands in his pockets, as frustratingly nonchalant as he has always been. Shion suspects he is doing it on purpose rather than a genuine lack of emotion.

"So... it didn't bother you at all?" Shion asks, biting down his bottom lip. He just wants to take a reaction out of him, break this annoying unreadable mask he is so fond of wearing.

Nezumi unlocks the door to their apartment and gives him an amused side glance, his left eyebrow slightly raised.

"Why would it bother me?"

"Well..." Shion finds himself tumbling over his words once again. This is a side effect of talking to Nezumi and he has thought it would get better in time since they are now living together but no... it seems to just get worse with each passing day. Shion also suspects this is another thing Nezumi finds utterly amusing.

He clenches his fists and forces himself to continue as they enter the apartment and Nezumi drops the shopping bags on the kitchen counter.

"Because we have been living together for over a year, and we kiss and touch and do all the things couples do. Is it wrong of me to expect you to feel a tiny bit of jealousy when someone _hits on me _ as you put it rather than laugh in the middle of the street so much that it gives you stomach ache?"

"Do all the things couples do?" Nezumi repeats with the same tone Shion used... The smile spreading over his face adds more to Shion's slowly boiling frustration.

"Seriously Shion, you can't even say 'sex'?"

"SEX then Nezumi. You have sex with me but don't feel jealousy at all?"

Nezumi takes a few steps towards him and leans over slightly to peer into his face.

"Why would I feel jealousy? Because I love you?"

Shion's breath clogs his windpipe. A strangled noise escapes through his gaping lips. This is the first time he has heard those three words from Nezumi. For over nine years since he has known him, this is the first time ever and although he had convinced himself that not hearing those words didn't make him doubt Nezumi's love even once, he is completely caught off-guard with the awakening of a tingling heat within the core of his body and the tightening in his pants.

He tries his best to pretend he doesn't notice what Nezumi just said because he fears Nezumi might pull away if Shion shows too much of a reaction, because it is _Nezumi _ and he just doesn't say things like this.

Shion does.

"I... I just thought..."

"Heh. You can't even talk..." Nezumi smirks just a few inches away from his face. He draws in closer, his hands slyly wrapping around Shion's waist and slipping inside his back jean pockets. His lips find Shion's ear and he whispers. The way his breath brushes over his skin makes Shion shiver involuntarily.

"If I knew telling you that would turn you on so effectively, I would have done so earlier, My Prince."

Shion tries to clear his head but the smell of Nezumi's hair is distracting him.

"I am... I am still mad at you..."

"Mmmm... such a pity..." Nezumi's lips tease over the soft skin beneath his ear. His fingers move in his pockets. Shion holds back a gasp that threatens to betray his resistance.

"Maybe I need to work on my skills." Nezumi murmurs and his tongue dips down and traces a horizontal line across Shion's neck while he pulls Shion's closer, his hands cups Shion's butt firmly.

Shion can't stop the following gasp, nor can he control his hands from roaming up Nezumi's back or his hips pressing forward in desperate search for friction.

Nezumi's mouth closes over his earlobe and he sucks on it slowly, wetly with calculated pace. Shion shakes in his arms and then he feels Nezumi's warm breath over his ear once again and hears him whisper,

"I love you."

"Ahh..."

Shion's heart swells in his chest, and a powerful shiver ripples through his spine. His restricted erection throbs in his pants and the tone of seduction in Nezumi's voice drives him insane. Shion grinds against him and feels Nezumi's lips curve into a smile over his skin.

"I love you."

Nezumi repeats the words into his ear, at the same time responding to Shion's grinds with a pressure of his own. Shion can't think, he doesn't understand how Nezumi can do this because he can never make Nezumi's body to respond like this when he tells him that he loves him. It is all too unfair but before he can even voice a protest Nezumi's whisper steals another shiver from him.

"I love you, Shion."

"Hnnn... Nez-zumiii."

No one can make his name sound as beautiful as Nezumi can. Only when he says it, Shion feels a strange sense of pride and joy from hearing his own name... and hearing his name at the end of those three little words... Shion's eyes shut tight and he lets his body be led as Nezumi pushes him against the closest wall.

In a mere second, Nezumi is all over him, his hands in his shirt, his crotch pressed hard against Shion's aching erection; grinding, grinding maddeningly in the same rhythm of their combined heart beats.

"I love you. I love you. I. Love. You. Shion, I love you."

Nezumi keeps repeating the words into his ear and his breath is hard and labored and it doesn't feel like a mere tool for seduction anymore. There is an unfamiliar heat in his voice, smoldering and heavy as he whispers inside his ear. Shion loses control, oblivious to his anger and resentment and grabs his face with both hands, pulling his face down onto his lips and kisses him hard.

Nezumi places a hand on the wall next to Shion's face and returns the kiss with equal intensity and burning lust as he keeps grinding his own erection against Shion's hardness.

The passion unleashed in every move Nezumi makes speaks volumes to Shion more than Nezumi's mouth would ever be willing to tell. When his fingers move underneath Shion's shirt and dig into his flesh as he pulls him closer, it is a claim. When his open mouth grazes over his neck, pressing hard against his skin, leaving its mark behind, it's a requisition… A declaration. Nezumi is declaring him _his_ and _only his own_ and Shion realizes this is his response to the girl calling him cute in the street today.

Nezumi's breath puffs against his own lips in ragged bursts, his hands roam free inside his shirt, travelling up to tease Shion's nipples with almost painful twists and down to leave warm trails with his fingertips across his pant line. His pelvis pushes forward, trapping him between the wall and his own body so Shion would have no means to escape if he wanted to.

And all of this resonates in Shion's trembling body and gains an audible form in his mind.

Nezumi's body talks to him.

And it is almost a snarl, an angry hiss of words spilled through clenched teeth:

_You are mine._

And for the 3200th time, Shion indulges himself in Nezumi's declaration.

* * *

The End

* * *

3200 is the number of days gone by since Shion met Nezumi. I imagine this being 9 years after they meet for the first time on 7th September, 2013; meaning a year after Nezumi's return. I picked a random date for the ficlet , June 12 (cus it's my b-day xD ). So this whole thing happens in 12th June, 2021 and the days passed by since they met is 3200 days.

This is just a short ficlet I scribbled for a friend on Tumblr. I have a major one coming soon. Stay tuned!


End file.
